FNAFic Mashup
by pingasopera
Summary: These stories are by Noseboops on Deviantart. Rated T for mild swearing.


**This story gives me sooo much feels. This story is copyright by Noseboops on Deviantart. All credit of this story goes to them. Thanks!**

_"I want to start off my letter by saying this, I didn't mean to hurt the kit. She pushed a button on my arm and i blacked out for a second, and when i came to, everyone was screaming and yelling and I had an AWFUL taste in my mouth...the weeks went by and i was shut away...i didn't mean to do it..i think my jaw got broken and snapped shut when i woke. Anyway, thats not why i'm writing this. i'm writing this to say goodbye, farewell, all of that. I found our off button...and...well...you guys didn't want me anymore. Let me explain from the beginning._

_Freddy used to hug us goodnight. i guess he never noticed...but i almost cried every single hug i got. I thought i was still loved. Then, i heard the whispers, of how it was my fault, and i was the reason we couldn't walk in the day anymore. I peeked through the curtains sometimes, i saw. I also noticed, we got human models. I think they gave me one for fun, I was still happy. until i heard Tim tell mike over the phone about 'the bite of '87...' It was my fault. i knew it then. I didn't mean to, but, I had screwed up and it had hurt you. anyway, the hugs grew less, and less, and less. soon, you didn't even walk by. I began to try to run to Mike, hoping he wouldn't forget me...maybe he still cared. No. i got the door slammed in my face every time. then, one day, i got in. he screamed and feinted, and you all yelled at me. i didn't come out for weeks, i know you didn't notice, or care. My story get worse._

_The kits began to peek behind the curtain. I thought they would smile like they used to, come up and hug me, or do some funny pirate talk, but no. they frowned, they looked around, then looked right at me and said,_  
_"whats this piece of junk doing here still? shouldn't they throw it out?" That was the day i found out, we can cry. Did you know we can cry? i didn't. i felt so heart broken...like I didn't matter anymore. I don't. I saw the newest posters. I'm not on them. I know why...i'm dead to you. I understand though, i'm just making it real. I'm dead now. If you want to see what happened, I guess you could watch...I don't mind._

_I wish you well, wish you happiness, and wish you to have a better life, without me. and once again,_

_I am deeply sorry._

_-Foxy"_

Freddy stared at the letter, not moving. Bonnie and Chica were in the background, trying to revive their unmoving friend. He slowly turned and looked at them.  
"guys...it's...it's our faults...it's my fault..." he dropped the letter and began to run, following the halls to Mike's office. He was asleep. Freddy bolted into the room and grabbed the camera, rewinding it. Mike snapped awake, looking at him.  
"Freddy whats...whats going on!?" Freddy didn't respond, he just kept rewinding until he got to the beginning of the night. It started out as normal, with them wandering and talking. Foxy slowly peeked out of his curtain, looking around. he pulled it open slightly, looking right at the camera. Soon, he began to look worried. Then, he tiptoed out of the curtains, and bolted. You could hear the door slam shut. In the background, there was whimpering, the sound of a soul being crushed. the footsteps leading back were slow and dragging, and when Foxy finally reached his home, he was nearly crawling. He got back into the curtains. They were still open slightly, so you could see a bit of what was inside. Freddy gasped. It was a mess, with rocks and other things the children had thrown at the pirate. He remembered how fondly Foxy spoke of the children, or, 'kits' as he would call them. He looked back at the video, only to see Foxy peeking out of the curtains. It looked like his face was wet.  
_Did you know we can cry? I didn't._ Freddy shivered as the words rang through his mind. The scene became more dark as Foxy's hand slowly moved to the hole in his chest, the hole that no one seemed to care about. His fingers gripped the material, and began to rip it open. It seemed to cause him pain, but he kept ripping the hole bigger, until all of the wires and gears were in view. Freddy made a face, to them that was the equivalent of guts and gore to humans. Foxy began to rip gears out of his chest and throw them behind him, sobbing and yelling for someone, anyone, to hear him, tell him he would be okay,_ STOP HIM BEFORE HE DID WHAT HE WAS ABOUT TO DO._ But no one came. And soon, the back of his chest was visible, right where the heart was. There was a red button, with the words,  
'emergency shut down' written in white on the face. he saw it in the reflection of a gear in his hand, and froze. After a few minutes of thinking. he stood and closed his eyes. He stepped forward and threw the curtains open, and Freddy guessed he was imagining all the children laughing and talking to him, wanting to be with him, the way they had let him into the family so quickly, then threw him out even faster. Freddy smiled for a split second, until his friend lifted his hand, and pushed the button. At once, everything began to shut down. His eyes began to flicker on and off, and he slowly closed the curtains shut, bowing like he used to when the shows were totally over. After a few seconds, there was a THUNK, and his hand fell through the curtain. There was movement, and then silence, and stillness. Freddy began to shake as he remembered what they had been doing. they had been talking about Foxy behind his back, saying how idiotic he was, and how much they wished he would just vanish. He nearly dropped the tablet, but gripped it tightly. His hands shaking, he fast forward'd until he saw movement again. Three hours passed, until Bonnie walked by. He stopped and looked at his hand, his eyebrow raising.  
"Foxy, what are you doing? You shouldn't be laying like that." the lack of an answer made his face go from mild amusement to worry. "Foxy, answer me. It's not polite to leave a girl hanging!" Silence. He grabbed a curtain and pulled it open. There he was, lying face down, his head resting on his arm. His face was almost peaceful, though it showed it was still wet from crying. Bonnie was silent for a moment, shock on his face, before he screamed and stumbled backwards, shaking. Freddy couldn't watch anymore, he shoved the tablet back into Mike's hand and ran back to his friends. Bonnie was trying to pull Chica away from Foxy, but she refused to let go of her friend. She was screaming and yelling, begging for him to wake up and tell them he was joking. But he never did.

After a few hours passed, Mike and Bonnie got Chica to let go and lead her away. Freddy got a blanket and moved Foxy back to his home, placing him in what he knew to be his favorite spot, where he was facing the stage and them during the day. He made it so he was in the same position he was in when they found him, except hidden away, and tucked him in. His eyes filled with tears as he turned to walk away. As he left the curtains, he stopped at the edge of them, looking back.  
_"No Foxy, I didn't know we could cry."_


End file.
